


It's Not Early; You're Just Hungover

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Done with the subtlety of a brick, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Game(s), background Ashe/Ingrid, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: “Good morning, Felix,” she said, even though it was almost certainly not a good morning.“Good morning, Annette,” he nodded and raised a curious eyebrow at her. “You look… well.”"It’s way too early to deal with your snarkiness,” she grumbled before covering a yawn with her fist. “And it’s way too early for you to be visiting, anyhow.”“It’s nearly lunchtime,” he frowned. “May I come in?"When Annette wakes up to Felix knocking on the door, she doesn't know why he's visiting. To be fair, neither does he.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	It's Not Early; You're Just Hungover

The knocking at the door felt like someone was whacking her on the head with a hammer. The sound reverberated in her skull, sending dull stabs of pain flaring in her temples. Annette hesitantly cracked an eye open and threw her blankets off. It was _way_ too early for someone to be visiting.

In her room, the sunshine seemed too harsh, and her footsteps seemed too loud. She slipped a robe on and tried to smooth her hair (afflicted with a nasty case of bedhead) into something halfway presentable, hoping that whoever was at the door was no one too important.

The knocking was back, and it felt like each soundwave was rattling her brain in the most unpleasant way. “I’m coming,” she called out and winced at the way her voice sounded so dry and her throat felt so parched.

When she finally opened her door, her eyes stung at the excessively bright lights that bathed her home. Her stormy blue eyes screwed themselves shut, and it took an embarrassing amount of willpower to force them back open. She almost wished she didn’t open her eyes, because when she did, she realized she was looking up at the Duke himself - Felix Fraldarius.

“Good morning, Felix,” she said, even though it was almost certainly not a good morning.

“Good morning, Annette,” he nodded and raised a curious eyebrow at her. “You look… well.”

“It’s way too early to deal with your snarkiness,” she grumbled before covering a yawn with her fist. “And it’s way too early for you to be visiting, anyhow.”

“It’s nearly lunchtime,” he frowned. “May I come in?"

“You’re already here, so I suppose you may,” the door swung open and Felix strode in, and his coat billowed out behind him. With a manner that was way too comfortable for Annette’s liking, he plopped down on her couch like he owned the place. “So, what’s this all about?” she asked.

“That’s funny,” he replied, and the little twinkle in his amber eyes suggested that whatever he was about to say was almost definitely not funny. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“What?"

He leaned forward somewhat. “Last night, you told me to drop by. You said you had something very urgent and important to tell me. It didn’t really make a ton of sense to me, since saving something for the morning after means it _isn’t_ urgent, but I figured I’d wait.”

Last night? What happened last night?

Annette took a seat at the other end of the couch and tried to remember what happened last night. Yesterday was Ashe and Ingrid’s accolade, and since Faerghus loved their knights, each ceremony was followed by a banquet in honor of the newly knighted.

That probably explained the headache (and everything else, really).

Her mind was coming up blank, and the way that Felix was smirking at her with obvious amusement was definitely not helping. “Look away,” she groaned. “I can’t think with you looking at me like that.”

He had the nerve to snort at that, but he covered his eyes with his hand, leaving her to think in peace. Tiny slivers and fragments of memories broke out of the foggy haze clouding her mind, and little by little she started to piece everything together.

* * *

Last night was the banquet - that was a good starting point. The dinner itself was pretty standard, filled with polite laughter over harmless anecdotes before His Majesty gave a short speech about knights and their service to the crown. The real highlight was whatever wine they were serving, and Annette knew she had too much of it at some point. The servers were very quick to refill any empty glasses, and she was also very quick to give them an empty glass to refill.

When it was time for dessert, they’d brought out the most delicious looking cakes she’d seen in quite a while. Layers of chocolate and vanilla topped with impeccably shaped fondant towered over their tables, but any exuberance she felt was immediately extinguished by the sight of Felix’s stupidly smug smirk as he mouthed “crumbs and yums” at her. Steak was one of the earlier courses, which Felix was also quick to capitalize on. She vaguely recalled making a mental note to have a stern talking-to with Dedue, who must have placed her seat beside Felix’s as a cruel and evil prank.

Eventually she ended up laughing way too loudly at an off-color joke that Sylvain had made about Ashe and Ingrid “consummating their knighthood” before Mercedes promptly took her glass away and told her she was cut off for the evening. Her head started feeling all sorts of cloudy, anyway.

Fresh air was soon needed, and she remembered the way she stumbled down the halls in search of a balcony. Felix, the absolute scoundrel, had offered to accompany her, but her head was already spinning, and the way he seemed to leave her heart stuttering and beating in overtime would have messed with her even more. She refused.

It was after she accidentally spied on Ashe and Ingrid holding hands under the moonlight and sharing a tender kiss that she bolted back to the dining hall and nearly tripped headfirst into Felix.

“You alright there?” he asked as he sidestepped her and held her arm to keep her from falling.

“Felix!” she blurted out with an almost childish giddiness. “You’re just the person I wanted to see!”

“Mhmm,” he nodded.

“I have something really important to tell you,” she whispered. He leaned in towards her, and the scent of pines was quick to tease at her senses. “But I’ll tell you tomorrow. So you have to drop by, okay? Before you leave.”

“Alright,” his mouth started to resemble a smile, and it left a buzz in her chest that couldn’t be blamed on the alcohol. “I’ll visit tomorrow.”

* * *

“You figure it out yet?” Felix asked from the other end of the couch, eyes still hidden behind his hand.

“Not yet, no. I guess you can look now,” she grumbled and rubbed tiny circles against her temple in an attempt to push away the headache. “It’s way too early to be thinking about things anyway.”

“It’s not early,” he replied, and the corners of his mouth quirked ever slightly upwards. “You’re just hungover.”

“Am not,” she huffed and threw a cushion at him.

He caught the flying pillow with relative ease. “I’ve known Sylvain long enough to know what a hangover looks like, Annette. Do you have a teapot with you?”

“Should be by the table. Make yourself at home, won’t you? It’s not like this is my house or anything.”

“The tea’s for you,” he said simply while he shrugged out of his coat and made his way to the table to prepare the teapot. “This blend’s good for hangovers.”

Something burned at the base of her neck, and she could feel the heat inching its way up towards her face. The realization that Felix dropped by with a hangover cure handy was not lost on her. “You knew I was drunk last night, didn’t you?” she groaned and buried her face against one of the couch cushions. “So why’d you still drop by? Why'd you still listen?”

“You asked me to,” he said, and she could almost see the nonchalant shrug that went along with it. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

She lifted her face from the pillow and frowned at him. “You woke me up, so no, I haven’t.”

The almost-smile on his face dropped, and he raised a curious eyebrow at her and idly brushed dark strands of hair out of his eyes. “I see,” he grabbed his coat off the couch and began to walk towards the door. “I’ll be back. Watch the tea, please.”

* * *

Annette took a hesitant sip from her cup and felt like puking. A bitter, earthy taste was assaulting her tongue, and her taste buds were not having it. “This tea’s gross. It tastes like grass and wet dirt.”

“It’s good for your head,” he replied, unfazed by the scowl aimed at him. “Now drink up; the griddle cakes are getting cold.”

Felix had bought her breakfast. And made her tea. And dropped by because she told him to even though she was most definitely very drunk and probably about to tell him she loved him, and-

Oh. That’s what she was going to tell Felix. Why Drunk Annette decided to leave this mess for Sober and Very Hungover Annette to deal with escaped her, but at least she hadn’t told him yet.

But this very domestic, slice-of-life moment they were sharing now was doing very dangerous things to her heart. It gave her too much to imagine, and never let it be said that Annette was unimaginative. She could almost imagine what it would feel like to spend every morning-

“These are delicious,” she said through a mouthful of griddle cake, more to stop herself from thinking than any need to express that the griddle cakes were in fact delicious.

“That’s good to hear,” the little crinkle in his eyes gave away the fact that he was enjoying their little moment. He looked so much at ease, with his hands clasped behind his neck and his mouth curved up in an almost easygoing smile. A very selfish part of her wanted the morning to last forever.

“Why’d you do all this?” she asked after scarfing down the last of the griddle cakes. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, because I really do appreciate you going out of your way to make me tea and buy me breakfast. But why?”

“Do I need a reason to?”

“Sort of, yeah, considering that it’s you, the grumpiest member of the royal court,” she giggled as she idly twirled a lock of orange hair with her finger. “This is all very unlike you!”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you. Before I go back to Fraldarius,” he said softly, and there was no mistaking the bright pink flaring at the tips of his ears. “It’s… boring there.”

A solemn silence filled the room, and Annette watched as Felix’s fingers tapped against the table irrhythmically, betraying the nervous energy behind his cool exterior. Her heart was swelling in her chest now, and the dam holding back the flood of emotions was starting to crack.

“I should go now,” he shot up suddenly from his chair. “I have important duke things to do, so I’ll just…”

“Wait! Felix!” she grabbed his arm before he could race out the door and all the way back to Fraldarius. When his eyes trained themselves on her, it took all her willpower not to shrink away and let him go. “I think I remember what I wanted to tell you last night.”

“Oh?”

Annette didn’t know how one single syllable could contain so many different emotions bubbling underneath the sound. “Do you want to drop by later? For dinner?”

A nervous chuckle escaped him. “You made me wait an entire night and half a day to ask me to dinner?”

“Well, you don’t have to if-”

“I want to,” his voice was suddenly very frantic, as if the words would vanish if he didn’t say them quick enough. “Dinner sounds nice.”

“I’ll see you later, then,” she smiled and dropped his wrist.

As soon as Felix walked out the door, she spared a glance at the midday sky. Dinner wasn’t for a few hours, so she had a little time to figure out how to spill everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are appreciated.
> 
> I didn't expect to get this done so quickly, but I guess when the brain refuses to do the stuff it has to, the energy's still gotta go somewhere.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
